


Unbound

by ladiebythesea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Running Away, Short & Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladiebythesea/pseuds/ladiebythesea
Summary: The boys meet in a field for some quality bonding time
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Unbound

There’s a set of railroad tracks which run through an otherwise bare field and snake on upwards through the mountainside. Trains rarely pass through, so rarely in fact that some locals believe that even seeing one is a sign. On those tracks sits Itachi. His hair is pulled back neatly in a French braid. He can’t quite recall how he ended up there; perhaps his mind swirled with thoughts so loud that the memory of his journey here has already faded. Maybe he’d wandered with no destination and found himself back here again. All he knows is that now, his mind is a blank slate, and this is where he is supposed to be. 

He isn’t sure how long he sits there. The only indication that any time has passed at all is the arcing of the sun through the sky. Still, he waits, eyes closed, head bowed, until he feels a presence behind him. 

Without opening his eyes, he can feel who it is through nothing but the sound of footsteps brushing lightly across the grass. Neither of them say a word as Shisui sits down beside him, for what is there that needs to be spoken that the other doesn’t already know in his own mind? 

Almost as if in a trance, a ritual perhaps, their eyes open to gaze back into the other’s as if through a mirror. This however, is much more tangible than any reflection. Still, no words are spoken, although their minds seem to share an understanding as their lips share breaths. Making amends, one might call it. Their eyes never falter as along with their clothes do they strip themselves of their worries. 

Emotions have been rooting far too deep to contain any longer. They spill out now, painted across each other with every touch until their bodies are dappled with colors visible to only them. And when still more remains, it bleeds out through their souls and into the heavens in the most beautiful arrangement of colors. Pale peach, pulsing with a rosy glow, melting into swirls of gold, blurring the line between them until neither can tell where one ends and the other begins. 

“You complete me.”  
“My love, you have always been whole.” 

And perhaps they have always been whole, appearing incomplete to most until the right pair of hands brushed away the dirt, coaxing them from the ground and revealing at last that yes, they were always complete. Joining hands that seem to fit so well like pieces of a puzzle, a beautiful continuation of each other, they turn and look to one another and find that they are gazing in a mirror. But they have never seemed so beautiful. 

Time slips by, and as the night comes so do they, in soft melodies and silvery stars. They cling to each other like lifelines, silver linings in an all too dark world, never wanting to let go. For if they let go, that last ray of light would fade into darkness, and in darkness how could they find their way back to one another? 

The steel beneath them hums softly. Another light appears in the distance, one much brighter than any star, pulsing gently, growing with each passing second. At the sound of a whistle, they tumble off the tracks, back onto the grass just before a train passes by. Still holding tightly to each other, frozen in shock, or perhaps afraid to move an inch and wake from what certainly seems to be a dream, they watch. Although the dark of night bears no mercy on the eyes, to the ears there is no doubt about it. They don’t realize it, but this is the first train to travel these tracks in over ten years. 

The clothes are replaced, but the burdens are left behind on the earth. Itachi and Shisui join hands. And they run. Hair flying freely, bodies seemingly weightless despite the growing incline, they run. And as they run, chasing a train to a destination they couldn’t care less about, they realize that this is what it means to be—

**Author's Note:**

> So I deliberately left out context so the reader can imagine whatever backstory they'd like. Maybe they're meeting in heaven. Maybe they want to be together and not have to worry about who will accept them or not. Maybe they just need to escape from the exhaustion that is being an adult with a full time job and realizing the lives we live aren't as romantic as we'd hoped they'd be. Whatever you'd like to think of it as :)


End file.
